


of one night stands

by eufoeria



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eufoeria/pseuds/eufoeria
Summary: sunggyu goes to a bar and meets a stranger there with really nice arms. you can pretty much guess what happens next





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinases/gifts).



> since poogi wrote me something nice & *fire emoji* (that she'll be posting around christmas OR ELSE) i decided to pay her back... OTL im sorry im so bad at porn

So, maybe this was a bad idea.

No, it was definitely a bad idea. Why did he listen to Sungyeol again? Right, because Sunggyu was an  _ idiot _ who drank too much wine with dinner and let his friend drag him to a gay club because “hyung, you  _ seriously _ need to let loose a bit.”

No problem.

So there he is, in a stuffy button up shirt and slacks left over from his hellish office job with the edge of the filthy bar counter digging into his back as he’s crowded by other sweaty, mostly shirtless men.

He manages to turn himself around so that he’s facing the bartender and raises his hand to order another drink. Sunggyu is, in turn, completely ignored by the bartender and now he’s just starting to get mad. He’s about to push himself away from the bar and go to find Sungyeol when he feels a warm hand grip his shoulder. A man leans in and raises his hand to order two more of whatever Sunggyu just drank.

Sunggyu feels a spark of annoyance when the bartender immediately takes notice of him and slides the drinks down the bar. He huffs and turns to the man. “I could have ordered my own drink, you know.”

“You could have,” the man replies, and the timbre of his voice sends a thrill down Sunggyu’s spine that he  _ refuses _ to acknowledge. “But then I wouldn’t have been able to buy you one.”

“Wow.” Sunggyu shoots him a sharp glare and grabs his drink. “Aren’t you a regular casanova?”

The man says nothing to that. He simply arches a brow and smiles, tapping the tip of his glass against Sunggyu’s. It’s then that Sunggyu realizes the man in front of him is  _ rudely _ attractive. It’s mostly his arms, exposed so obscenely by his sleeveless shirt. Sunggyu downs the rest of his drink.

“I’m Woohyun,” the man says between swallows of liquor. He sets the empty glass back down on the counter and now his attention is completely on Sunggyu.

Sunggyu tries to speak past the burning in his throat. “I’m Sunggyu. I--I’m here with a friend--”

“Where is he?” Woohyun asks, glancing around.

“What?”

“I don’t see your friend around.” The alcohol is definitely starting to hit him now. He should probably be glancing around with Woohyun, keeping an eye out for Sungyeol, but it takes a monumental effort just to pull his eyes away from the rippling muscles of his bicep and focus on Woohyun’s face as he’s talking.

“Oh, um, he’s--” Sunggyu flushes when he realizes he’s been utterly abandoned to his fate with this extremely attractive random guy. Fucking Lee Sungyeol. “I guess he’s dancing with someone.”

“Do you like dancing?” Woohyun asks with a half-smile on his face. Sunggyu’s cheeks heat up with the implication.

“No, actually, so--”

“Great,” Woohyun interjects. “I don’t like dancing either. Want to get out of here?”

Sunggyu’s jaw drops in shock. He’d known the guy was confident, but that was a bit much, right? He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t interested though. Despite what Sungyeol said Sunggyu was not “up-tight,” and he had either stepped into a twilight zone where guys as hot as Woohyun pined after men like him or this was all an elaborate prank set up by Sungyeol for which Sunggyu may actually kill him.

“What makes you think I want to get out of here with  _ you _ ?” Sunggyu asks, testing the boundaries of what Woohyun would allow.

Woohyun’s confident smile falters for a moment before he forces it back on his face. “Because you want me. I can tell.”

Sunggyu arches a brow. “Oh, do I?”

“Yeah,” Woohyun replies, waving down the bartender to close their tabs. “You’ve wanted me since the moment you laid eyes on me.”

Sunggyu can’t help it. He snorts in laughter, which is probably really rude of him, but it gives him the opportunity to grip Woohyun’s arm as he bends over and tried to compose himself. He’s cute, really, and Sunggyu figures he might as well give him a chance. They’d never see each other after that night, anyway.

“Fine,” he says between repressed giggles.

Woohyun seems to perk up at that. “Really?”

Sunggyu nods, and it’s like he’d offered a puppy a treat. Adorable, really. Woohyun bounces on his toes in excitement in a way he probably thinks Sunggyu doesn’t notice as he waits for the bartender to return his card. He wraps an arm around Sunggyu’s shoulders like a true gentlemen as he leads him out of the crowded club. While Woohyun hails a cab, Sunggyu texts Sungyeol to tell him not to wait up, then turns his phone off before Sungyeol can send any annoying, suggestive replies back.

Woohyun even opens the door to the cab for him, so Sunggyu really can’t be mad when Woohyun’s hand comes to rest on the inside of his thigh. He keeps his gaze fixed firmly on their reflections in the window though--he isn’t giving in that easily.

Their cab stops just a few streets down from Sunggyu’s own apartment, and Sunggyu is surprised to discover they’re practically neighbors. He’s never seen Woohyun before, but he supposes Seoul was big enough that two people living a few blocks down from each other might never meet.

“Just wait until we’re inside!” Sunggyu laughs quietly as Woohyun pins him against the elevator wall. It’s only really just hitting him how drunk he truly is. He should be  _ mortified _ to be making out shamelessly in a public place as if they were two horny teenagers.

“Don’t wanna,” Woohyun mumbles in between kisses. Sunggyu pushes him off with great effort as the elevator dings.

They stumble into Woohyun’s apartment, all hands and mouths and hot breaths. Sunggyu trips and has to wrap his arms around Woohyun’s neck to keep himself from toppling over. Woohyun takes that as his cue to lift Sunggyu up, his hands on the back of Sunggyu’s thighs, as Sunggyu wraps his long legs around his waist.

“I don’t… usually do this…” Sunggyu slurs between sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

He feels Woohyun’s lips stretch into a smile as they press a chaste peck against his own. “I’m glad.”

Sunggyu is about to question what that means when he feels Woohyun begin to carry him across the apartment. The fear that causes his stomach to churn and the alcohol already present in his system are not a winning combination. He wraps his arms tightly around Woohyun’s neck and clenches his eyes shut.

Woohyun (thankfully) doesn’t drop him, but instead deposits him gently on the bed. He moans embarrassingly loudly as Woohyun climbs over him and latches his mouth to Sunggyu’s neck. Woohyun’s hand comes up to undo the buttons of his shirt, and thank god for that because Sunggyu barely has the capacity to  _ think  _ when Woohyun is rubbing his leg against his crotch like that.

Woohyun pulls his shirt back roughly when he finally gets the last button undone, but it still hangs loosely on his shoulders as Woohyun’s lips move downward to press warm, wet kisses to his nipples.

“Oh, God,” Sunggyu whines pathetically as Woohyun takes one of the buds between his teeth. He threads fingers through Woohyun’s dark hair and grips it hard.

Woohyun releases it with a pop and grins up at Sunggyu in the dark. “Am I that good?”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes and presses his thumb to Woohyun’s forehead until he’s forced back. “Stop with the teasing.”

Sunggyu pushes himself up and slides his hands under Woohyun’s shirt. Woohyun gets the message and slips it off over his head, giving Sunggyu the long awaited view of the rest of his stupidly beautiful body.

“Fuck,” Sunggyu mumbles. “This is ridiculous.”

Woohyun smiles and pushes him to lay back down on the bed. He kicks his own shoes off and undoes the button to Sunggyu’s slacks. Sunggyu laughs at the way the insoles came flying out of Woohyun’s shoes as they land with a thud across the room.  _ Confident sex god my ass _ .

“Stop laughing and grab the lube from the end table,” Woohyun growls. Sunggyu rolls his eyes, still grinning, but gladly handed the slightly sticky bottle to him.

He flinches at the cold sensation before Woohyun pushes the first finger in. Despite their teenage horniness and their earlier desperation, Woohyun takes his time working Sunggyu open, and it makes him seem like quite the gentleman. It contrasts deliciously with all the un-gentlemanly things he was whispering into the dark about what he wanted to do to Sunggyu.

Soon enough Woohyun has Sunggyu whimpering and clenching around three of his fingers as he pumps them steadily in and out. Sunggyu reaches his hand out and tugs insistently at Woohyun’s hair. “I’m ready,” Sunggyu pants, “get on with it.”

Woohyun scowls at him in the dark. He removes his fingers and Sunggyu whines at the loss. Sunggyu hisses, “What the hell are you doing--”

“This,” Woohyun replies. He crawls over Sunggyu and reaches for a tie he’d left on the end table. Sunggyu yelps as Woohyun grabs his wrists and ties them together above his head.

“Much better,” Woohyun mutters. He quickly rips open the condom package and rolls it over his cock before slicking it up with lube.

“Woohyun, untie me or--”

Sunggyu’s complaints morph into a groan of pleasure as Woohyun slides inside him. It had been so long since he’d been this  _ full _ that at this point Sunggyu is pretty sure Woohyun could do whatever he wants to him and he’d readily agree. He doesn’t complain as Woohyun bends his knees back towards his chest so he can bury himself deeper.

“Fuck, Gyu.” Sunggyu feels his toes curl in pleasure at Woohyun’s breathless sigh of happiness. It gives him a sense of  _ power _ knowing that he makes Woohyun feel this good, even if he was the one with his hands tied.

Woohyun reaches over him to pin his hands to the mattress and settles his other hand on his hip. Sunggyu shudders under his dark, hungry gaze.

Then he begins to move.

Woohyun leans down to kiss him as he pumps in and out, but the loud, open-mouthed kisses aren’t enough to stifle the moans of breathy pleasure that escape Sunggyu’s lips each time he snaps his hips forward. Woohyun groans, “You love this so much. Who knew you were such a slut?”

Sunggyu is too far gone to respond. All that escapes his lips are short moans and whispers of “ _ more _ ” and “ _ faster _ .” Woohyun gladly complies. He quickens his pace until it takes all of Sunggyu’s effort to whimper out, “Hyun, I--I’m c--”

Sunggyu clenches around Woohyun’s cock and he sees stars as he comes undone messily between them. Woohyun moans at the sight and picks up his pace, and it only takes a few more moments before he grips Sunggyu’s hips so tightly Sunggyu  _ knows _ there’ll be a bruise there in the morning. He cries out brokenly as he comes, then collapses on top of Sunggyu, too exhausted to move.

Sunggyu is still panting heavily, and he musters up the effort to reach for the tissues that rested on the end table in order to wipe himself off. He groans as Woohyun slips out of him. Sunggyu knows he should head home, but he lives close enough that he figures he can just walk home in the morning. He’s also not exactly confident in his ability to walk at the moment, so he figures it’s fine to spend the night wrapped in a stranger’s arms.

The next morning, Sunggyu blinks into the sunlight streaming through the window before clutching his head in agony. He groans, then turns to look at his companion, still snoring away under the covers, his arm slung loosely across Sunggyu’s waist. Sunggyu squints, then rubs at his eyes.

“What the fuck?” he whispers quietly. But, no, it can’t be. He glances around the room and notices the tie Woohyun had used to tie him up last night. He holds it up to the light, then turns back to Woohyun and holds it up to his face.

“Nam Woohyun!” he hisses, punching Woohyun’s shoulder unkindly. Woohyun groans and blinks open his eyes, then smiles warmly up at Sunggyu.

“Morning, beautiful--Hey!” he whines as Sunggyu smacks his shoulder again. “What was that for?”

“You’re Nam Woohyun? Nam Woohyun from fucking marketing!?” Sunggyu asks incredulously. He now realizes that this is the same Nam Woohyun that had been making puppy eyes at him since he joined their company last Spring. He’d completely forgotten about him in his drunken haze last night, and anyway how the fuck was he supposed to realize  _ that _ Woohyun and  _ this _ Woohyun were the same person!?

Woohyun furrows his brow. “You’re only just realizing that?”

“Oh my God,” Sunggyu mutters. “I fucked Nam Woohyun from marketing.”

Woohyun hugs his waist tighter and snuggles closer to his side. “Well I, for one, had a great time.”

Sunggyu buries his face in his hands, but climbs back under the covers. He was completely and utterly fucked come Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a late-ish valentines day present for the lovely kinases and AAAA THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING IM SORRY. IT'S JUST. PORN. IM SORRY. PLEASE IGNORE THE PORN LOGIC & EMBARRASSING DIRTY TALK. i feel like i wanted to incorporate valentines day in here somewhere. just pretend this is all actually taking place on v-day and these 2 idiots are just too painfully single to realize it.

Sunggyu kind of really hates his job.

It pays well, sure, but not  _ that  _ well, and, yeah, his boss is nice, but not  _ that _ nice. If his boss were  _ really _ nice, Sunggyu wouldn’t be in the situation he was in now.

“Looking forward to working with you,” Woohyun grins, sticking his hand out to shake.

Sunggyu gives him a quick glare and shakes it. “...Likewise.”

“You know, we should probably discuss the details of the project over lunch, if you’re not busy--”

“Let’s just email,” Sunggyu says bluntly.

Woohyun sticks his lower lip out into an infuriating pout, but Sunggyu doesn’t feel guilty about his semi-rude behavior, not one bit. Sunggyu doesn’t feel bad about being mean to Nam Woohyun from Marketing because Nam Woohyun from Marketing is arguably the most frustrating thing in his life right now.

Woohyun glances around to make sure no one is around to overhear them before saying quietly, “You know, you could always just come over to my place and--”

“If you say another word I’m reporting you for sexual harassment,” Sunggyu hisses before pushing brusquely past him.

It had all started with one night of a series of bad decisions that had led to him ending up in bed with Woohyun, though he didn’t realize it was him at the time. Woohyun had been pestering him since he joined the company, but Sunggyu doesn’t date co-workers, period. A one night stand, that’s all it was, but Woohyun refuses to let it go.

“We have to talk about it sometime,” Woohyun says, grabbing Sunggyu’s arm to get him to slow down.

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Sunggyu sighs. “What happened that night should never leave that room.”

Woohyun stares at him unimpressed. “I meant about the project.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu flushes and adjusts the papers in his hands. “Right, well… I guess we could discuss it  tomorrow in one of the conference rooms after I talk to the rest of my department.”

Woohyun flashes him a bright smile. “Let me know a time. Nice chatting with you.”

Sunggyu sighs as Woohyun abruptly turns and leaves. He should have begged his boss harder to let someone,  _ anyone _ else take the lead on the collaborative project between Marketing and Finance. He hears Sungyeol chuckle on the other side of the cramped cubicle when he finally  makes it back to his desk.

“I take it everything went well?” Sungyeol asks.

“Fuck off,” Sunggyu mutters, logging back into his desktop.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sungyeol makes a thoughtful hum. “Or should I take it as a ‘ _ please, yes, Woohyun, ah-- _ ’”

“Sungyeol,” Sunggyu says calmly. “You know I hate you, right?”

Sungyeol snorts. “Yeah right. You love me, just like you  _ looooove  _ a certain Nam--”

He sputters and chokes quietly as Sunggyu pulls him into as discrete a headlock as he can manage. He pounds on Sunggyu’s arm for mercy until he lets him go.

“Pretty sure there are rules against violence in the workplace, you know,” Sungyeol whines, rubbing his sore neck, but Sunggyu doesn’t reply. Instead, he groans as he sees the messages already waiting for him in his inbox. At the top of the list is one from Woohyun.

Sunggyu opens it, and it’s mostly just attachments of sample promotional materials, but it’s the smiley face and heart at the end of the message that causes him to narrow his eyes in disgust. He types back a curt response, ignoring the obvious provocation, and continues to work through lunchtime.

It’s nearing three in the afternoon when Woohyun finally swings by their cubicle. Sungyeol’s head is buried in his arms as he insists he’s totally not taking a power nap while Sunggyu writes up some documents for his boss.

“Do you ever take a break?” Woohyun asks, leaning against the entryway, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Never,” Sungyeol groans, lifting his head and yawning. He sneaks a surreptitious glance at Sunggyu, who is still ignoring both of them. “He’ll probably be here until eight or nine too.”

Woohyun’s eyebrows shoot up at this, and he leans in closer to get a look at what Sunggyu’s doing. Sunggyu turns and scowls at him. “Can I help you?”

“Just wondering if you got a chance to look at the documents I sent you,” Woohyun shrugs.

“Oh,” Sunggyu mutters, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his tired eyes. “I sent them to management for approval, but they look good. I’ll let you know what they say when we meet up to discuss everything.”

“Okay.” Woohyun bites his lip and pauses awkwardly. “When do you want to do that? I’m going to be here late too, so if you’re free at eight…”

Sunggyu looks at him in surprise. “You’re going to be here that late?”

“I can work hard too, believe it or not!” Woohyun gasps, feigning offence. He takes a step closer, leaning against the desk and setting his mug on top of a messy stack of documents.

Sunggyu flushes a bit, embarrassed. “I--I didn’t mean it like that. Um, I’m sure--”

Woohyun laughs. “I know what you meant. See you at seven?”

“Sure.” Woohyun flashes him one last smile before leaving as Sungyeol stares at him from across the cubicle. Sunggyu groans and buries his face in his hands. “Don’t. say. anything.”

Sungyeol simply chuckles and turns back to his computer screen. Sunggyu catches a glimpse of Woohyun’s coffee mug out of the corner of his eye. He grabs it and holds it in both hands, surprised to find it still warm.

“I should probably return this to him,” he mutters.

“Don’t,” Sungyeol says quickly. “I mean, he probably left it there for you, don’t you think?”

Sunggyu’s cheeks go red again. “It was probably an accident,” he says, but takes a sip from the mug anyway. He’s slightly annoyed to find it’s at the perfect temperature.

They meet again in one of the many private conference rooms, though by eight in the evening most rooms in the office building are private. They’re probably the only people left aside from the occasional janitor or overworked intern.

“Management approved everything,” Sunggyu says without looking up as soon as Woohyun enters the room. “Now that everything’s been greenlighted we should start moving forward with--” He’s stunned into silence as Woohyun drops a brown paper bag onto the table beside him. “What’s that?”

“Dinner,” Woohyun says simply, setting his own bag on the table and pulling out a simple boxed lunch. He motions toward the brown bag near Sunggyu. “That’s for you, by the way.”

Sunggyu glances between the bag and Woohyun, unsure of how to take the unexpected act of kindness. “Thanks,” he says uneasily, opening it up. It’s just a plain boxed meal from a convenience store, but Sunggyu worked through lunch, so it might as well be a full home-cooked meal. He gulps as his mouth begins to water. “Really, thanks, Woohyun. This is very… considerate of you.”

“Tell me your favorite foods and I’ll pick up something better next time!” Woohyun says brightly.

Sunggyu flushes and clears his throat awkwardly. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t,” he replies. “This is actually all just a ploy to get you to tell me your favorite food so I know where to take you on our second date.”

Sunggyu snorts. “First of all that night was  _ not _ a date. Second of all, I don’t date co-workers.” He shovels a large bite of rice into his mouth. “Thanks for the food though.”

Woohyun pouts, but doesn’t reply. He pulls out his own laptop and they both begin to work.

Sunggyu can’t lie and say that working with Woohyun is all terrible when Woohyun’s actually taking things seriously. There are several long stretches of companionable silence broken only by the quiet tapping of keys on a keyboard, and Sunggyu takes the opportunity to study Woohyun’s appearance when he’s focused on the screen in front of him.

At first, Sunggyu had thought that there was little resemblance between this Woohyun and the Woohyun he’d met at the club that night. A button down shirt and slacks are so much different from club attire, after all, but upon further inspection Sunggyu can see the same well-defined arms and handsome features that had completely brainwashed him that night into ending up in bed with him.

“Are you okay?” Woohyun asks suddenly, startling Sunggyu out of his reverie.

He flushes and looks back at his screen. “I’m fine.”

Woohyun purses his lips and stands up from his chair. Sunggyu’s eyes widen as he circles the table and comes to stand behind him. Woohyun’s voice is close enough to his ear when he speaks that it sends a tingling sensation down his spine. “Show me what you’re working on.”

Sunggyu swallows thickly and begins to shakily explain his work. In the meantime, Woohyun’s leaning over his shoulder, his hands resting on either side of the table around him, and Sunggyu can feel the heat of Woohyun’s chest on his back.

“...and that’s basically what I have so far,” Sunggyu mumbles. Things are quiet for a moment, and the only sound is of their own breathing.

“Looks good,” Woohyun says casually, pulling back immediately and patting Sunggyu’s shoulder in a friendly gesture that causes the heat from his palm linger on Sunggyu’s skin for longer than it should. Sunggyu lets out a breath and curses himself for the lingering feeling of what he thought might be disappointment.

They work for several more hours after that, and by the time they’re done for the day it’s dark and cold out. Sunggyu grabs his coat and they head out together. Neither of them says a thing as they leave and walk to the station, nor do they say anything for the quiet train ride back to their neighborhood. Sunggyu had totally forgotten that they lived only a few blocks apart from each other.

When they arrive at their station, Woohyun clears his throat awkwardly. “Um, well, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Sunggyu mumbles, and they both head their separate ways.

They go about their business like normal. Woohyun says cheesy pick-up lines when no one else is listening, Sungyeol teases him incessantly about it, and Sunggyu tries not to think about the way Woohyun’s hand lingers on the back of his chair, close enough to run fingers through the hair at the base of his skull, if only he’d reach out and  _ touch _ .

Sunggyu doesn’t stay late that evening, and coincidentally runs into Woohyun on his way out the door. Coincidentally--or maybe not. Woohyun laughs it off as random chance, and Sunggyu doesn’t comment on the way he seems slightly short of breath as he pushes through the glass door of the office right behind Sunggyu, as if he’d been walking with him all along.

The next night they stay late together, it’s a Thursday, and Sunggyu can barely keep his eyes open staring at the harsh light of his laptop screen.

“For you,” Woohyun says as he walks back into the conference room, setting a hot paper mug next to Sunggyu’s computer. “Three cream, two sugar--just how you like it.”

Sunggyu laughs at that. “You memorized that already?”

“Of course,” he replies smugly, “We idiots from Marketing can be smart when we want to be.”

“Fine, I’ll admit that,” Sunggyu says, smiling to himself. Woohyun grins silently at that. Sunggyu has to admit it’s nice being friends with Woohyun. They’ll never end up in bed together again because Sunggyu doesn’t date--or fuck--co-workers, but Woohyun is actually a fun guy to hang out with once he gets used to his silly bouts of false confidence.

“Do you have any plans tomorrow night?” Woohyun asks after a moment. He doesn’t look up from his computer screen, but Sunggyu can sense the slight waver in his voice.

“I was just going to stick around here and get some more work done,” Sunggyu says carefully, sneaking glances at Woohyun from over his computer screen. “It’s just Finance work though. You’re free to leave whenever you normally leave.”

Woohyun’s quiet for a few seconds. “Right, I will,” he says slowly. “Though…” He glances up at Sunggyu and shrugs a little too casually. “I was thinking of getting some work done too, so…”

“Oh,” Sunggyu replies. “Well… I might come back to this room after five. It’s easier to focus here than at my cubicle.”

“Okay.” Woohyun scratches the back of his neck as Sunggyu waits for a response. “Maybe I’ll see you around then.”

Sunggyu glances at him strangely. “Are you okay? Usually you’d call it a “date” or something dumb like that.”

Woohyun swallows thickly before blurting out, “What do you like to eat?”

“What?” Sunggyu furrows his brows and closed his laptop altogether.

“I just--I’ll bring us something to eat.” Woohyun shrugs and says, “I mean, it’s Friday night, and we’ll be spending it at  _ work _ , so it might as well be enjoyable, you know. So I could pick something up beforehand, and--”

“Chinese.”

“What?” Woohyun asks.

“Chinese,” Sunggyu replies. “Pick up some takeout beforehand. I can pay for my half, so…” He trails off and bites his lip when he notices Woohyun’s happy expression. “This is  _ not _ a date, by the way. Just two friends having dinner while working.”

“Right.” Woohyun grins and goes back to work. Sunggyu stares at him dubiously for a moment, then opens his laptop and continues working on some spreadsheets. He jumps when he feels Woohyun’s leg knock against his under the table.

Sunggyu frowns, then moves his leg slightly away. However, as the evening drags on, Sunggyu lets his legs relax, and he finds that he doesn’t really mind the way his knee rests against Woohyun’s from where he sat across the table. It would be stranger to make a fuss over it, wouldn’t it?

The next evening, It’s already late when Woohyun walks into the conference room, a bag of takeout in one arm and his laptop case in the other.

“Gimme,” Sunggyu says, practically drooling as he reaches desperately for the takeout bag. He digs for his food and groans in delight when he takes the first bite.

“It’s not healthy for you to keep skipping lunch,” Woohyun says, reaching for his own food.

“No time,” Sunggyu mutters between mouthfuls of noodles.

“Make time,” Woohyun replies simply. Sunggyu shrugs and mostly ignores him, causing Woohyun to sigh. “Do you  _ ever _ have fun?”

Sunggyu glares at him and swallows his food. “I’ll have you know I can be a lot of fun when I want to be.”

“Oh, I know,” Woohyun replies, arching one eyebrow. This catches Sunggyu off-guard, causing his face to flush pink. “I’m just saying, it wouldn’t kill you to make some time for yourself.”

“For example?”

“Close your laptop right now,” Woohyun says seriously.

Sunggyu hugs his laptop closer to his chest protectively. “Why? I’m in the middle of working on something, and--”

“Exactly,” Woohyun replies. “Just enjoy the meal! Let’s just eat and not worry about work for a few minutes.”

Sunggyu purses his lips and stares at him warily before relenting. “Okay, fine.”

He sets aside his laptop, picks up his chopsticks, and shovels a huge serving of rice into his mouth. He gestures to it as if to say ‘ _ see?’  _ Woohyun laughs, “That’s better.”

They chat about their days, and Sunggyu slowly feels the tension in his shoulders unwind a bit, but there’s still an uncomfortable knot by the base of his neck. Woohyun notices him kneading it and sets aside his food. “Do you want me to rub your shoulders for you?”

“What?” Sunggyu laughs nervously. “That’s kind of weird, right? I’m fine.”

“I’m just offering in the vein of…” Woohyun struggles for the right words, “in the vein of helping you relax.”

“I’m at work. This has been nice and all, but I don’t come to work to relax,” Sunggyu scoffs.

Woohyun hums in annoyance and walks around to the other side of the table anyway. “If you’re too stressed at work, you’ll start to dread coming. Then, you’ll start staying home, and they’ll fire you for absenteeism.”

“Wow, way to help me relax,” Sunggyu mutters. Woohyun laughs and places his hands on Sunggyu’s shoulders from where he stands behind him.

“If you learn to associate work with relaxation and good feelings, you’ll enjoy it more, that’s all I’m saying,” Woohyun says calmly as he begins to knead the tension out of Sunggyu’s shoulders.

Sunggyu means to protest, but his eyes flutter shut in bliss as Woohyun’s fingers work magic. They shouldn’t be doing this at work, and if their bosses catch them, they’ll be reprimanded, but… their bosses aren’t here, are they? Woohyun and Sunggyu’s bosses and the rest of the people in that dull office were at home with their families or out having a good time. Sunggyu loses the battle with himself and decides to let Woohyun continue to massage his neck.

“Feels good,” Sunggyu says after a minute. Woohyun smiles, and leans in a fraction of an inch closer.

“I’m glad,” he replies. Both are quiet for another thoughtful moment, before Woohyun asks, “Why don’t you date co-workers?”

“Hm?” Sunggyu registers the question in some corner of his mind, but the rest of it is occupied by thoughts of how fucking good Woohyun’s hands feel on his neck. “Oh, it’s just… a personal rule.”

“Don’t like mixing business with pleasure?” Woohyun replies, amused.

Sunggyu smiles lazily and leans his head back. “Something like that.”

Woohyun hums thoughtfully. “I don’t think it would be that bad though--if you were in a different department from them.”

Sunggyu chuckles. “Was this all some ploy so you could ask me out again?”

“That depends,” Woohyun said, his voice low and soothing and so close to Sunggyu’s ear it makes him squirm. “If I were to ask, would you say yes?”

“No.”

Woohyun pouts and withdraws his hands. “Why? Was it really that bad that night?”

Sunggyu flushes and rubs the skin by his neck where Woohyun’s hands had just been. “No it was… good. Better than I’ve had in a while, but I just…”

Woohyun spins Sunggyu’s chair around so that he could hover over him, forcing Sunggyu to make eye contact. “You just what?”

Sunggyu swallows thickly and simply stares at Woohyun. Just when he thinks he’s about to lean in for a kiss, Woohyun pulls back and returns to his chair across the table. Sunggyu sighs and turns back around.

An awkward silence lingers in the room, and Sunggyu  _ refuses _ to acknowledge the way his eyes track Woohyun’s hands as they loosen the dark tie around his neck. Woohyun undoes the buttons on his sleeves and pushes them up, exposing his forearms and-- _ no! Focus! _ Sunggyu shakes his head and tries to get back to work.

They work in silence for another hour or so, but truthfully Sunggyu hardly gets anything done. His eyes keep roaming back to Woohyun, and with every glance he sneaks he gets more and more annoyed at how completely unaffected Woohyun seems. When Woohyun stretches, showing off his arms in a way Sunggyu  _ knows _ has to be intentional, he snaps.

“I can’t take this anymore,” he mutters. Woohyun furrows his brows and look up, but Sunggyu’s already halfway around the table.

“Wha--” He’s cut off by Sunggyu’s lips on his. Sunggyu reaches to tangle his fingers in Woohyun’s hair, pulling on the strands roughly. He kisses him until Woohyun pulls back for a breath. “Wow.”

Sunggyu’s panting and he still has a grip on Woohyun’s head. He leans in again and kisses him, gentler this time. He moves forward until he’s practically in Woohyun’s lap, and Woohyun has to focus on balancing both of them in the office chair, lest they end up on the painful ground.

When Sunggyu’s fingers reach for his tie, Woohyun seems to come back to reality. “Wait, hold on a minute.” Sunggyu whines as Woohyun pushes him away and stands. Woohyun walks to the conference room door and locks it, then glances around to make sure all the blinds are down. He turns back to the table only to realize with dismay Sunggyu’s already rid himself of his tie and half the buttons on his shirt.

“A-are we really doing this?” Woohyun gulps and, with shaking hands, undoes the last remaining buttons on Sunggyu’s shirt.

“Yes, and we’re doing it fast,” Sunggyu replies. “If we don’t, it’s all I’m going to think about for the next week.”

“That’s kind of hot,” Woohyun says, but he shuts up when Sunggyu shoots him a sharp glare. “R-right. How do you want it?”

“Oh my god,” Sunggyu groans. “Is that it? What happened to confident, hot Woohyun I met at the club?”

“I’m Nam Woohyun from Marketing at work, remember?” Woohyun growls. “Sorry, just… this is really sudden.”

Sunggyu scowls and pushes him back into the office chair. “Fine,” he snaps, “I’ll do it myself.”

Before Woohyun can ask what exactly “doing it himself” entails, Sunggyu rids himself of his shirt, then his belt, and he reaches forward to undo Woohyun’s belt too.

“Do you want me to take my shirt off too, or…?”

Sunggyu shakes his head. “Leave everything else on. You look good.”

Woohyun watches passively as Sunggyu undoes the buttons of his pants. “Wow. It’s like you’re just using me for my cock.”

“Is that a problem?” Sunggyu asks, smiling dangerously up at him as he finally slips his hand beneath the band of Woohyun’s boxers and around Woohyun’s cock.

“No,” Woohyun replies, voice slightly strained. He swallows thickly as Sunggyu drops to his knees.

“Good,” Sunggyu says, pulling the front of Woohyun’s boxers down to give him better access. He wets his lips before wrapping them around the head of Woohyun’s half-hard cock.

Woohyun moans and his fingers go straight to Sunggyu’s hair. Sunggyu hums in appreciation before bobbing his head up and down along Woohyun’s length. “Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

Sunggyu lets his tongue drag flat across a vein in thanks, causing Woohyun’s hand to tighten its grip. Woohyun lets his eyes flutter shut, savoring the warm, wet heat. He can’t help the way his hips buck when Sunggyu lets his tongue wrap around the tip of his cock, and it causes Sunggyu to gag a bit. He looks down to see Sunggyu shooting him an angry glare, but it’s kind of undercut by the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and the way his lips are swollen and red.

“You look good like this,” he says quietly, holding Sunggyu’s head in place. Sunggyu tries to respond, but the vibrations from his throat only make the pleasure more intense. He chuckles, then lets go of Sunggyu’s hair to caress his face as Sunggyu brings him to full hardness. He feels the familiar tightness in his stomach and has to roughly pull Sunggyu off before he can come too soon.

“Be a little gentler,” Sunggyu whines, rubbing his tender scalp.

“I thought you wanted me to be rougher,” Woohyun says breathlessly.

Sunggyu wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands. “Touché. But let me know first next time.” Something in his expression changes as his eyes settle on Woohyun. “Now,” he says, “sit back down.”

Woohyun nods and sits back in the office chair as Sunggyu does away with the rest of his clothes. In no time at all, Sunggyu is standing in the middle of the conference room, completely naked, and it takes Woohyun a moment to recollect himself from his stunned silence.

“You look good,” he says hoarsely.

Sunggyu smiles and climbs onto his lap. Woohyun’s hands come to settle on his waist. Rubbing small circles on his hip bones. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” Woohyun leans in and kisses him slowly, taking pleasure in the way Sunggyu’s tongue intertwines with his own. Sunggyu pulls away and leans in, so that his lips are just barely brushing Woohyun’s ear.

“Then prepare me, please,” he whispers, and Woohyun’s hand shoots out toward his laptop bag where it’s resting on the table. He fumbles around in one of the pocket and pulls out his wallet and a travel sized bottle of lube.

“Really? You keep that on you?” Sunggyu asks incredulously. “I don’t know whether I should ask if there’s anyone else in this office that you’re fucking or if you really think I’m that easy.”

“I’ve got you here now, don’t I?” Woohyun asks cheekily. Sunggyu’s eyes narrow, and he clears his throat. “I mean, it’s for… just in case. I’m not fucking anyone else.”

“Good,” Sunggyu mumbles, and Woohyun’s about to ask what he means as he pours the lube out onto his fingers, but Sunggyu suddenly grabs his wallet with interest. He opens it and takes out Woohyun’s ID, wrinkling his nose at the picture. “You look ugly.”

Woohyun scowls and pushes the first finger in, causing Sunggyu to yelp and flinch. “I had the flu at the time, thank you very much.”

Sunggyu ignores him and continues to look through his wallet. Woohyun rolls his eyes and pushes on Sunggyu’s hips in a request to get him to lift them up, which Sunggyu wordlessly obliges. Finally, Sunggyu finds what he’s looking for and pulls out the shiny wrapper.

“The fact that you carry all this on you makes  _ you _ the slut, not me,” Sunggyu says matter-of-factly.

Woohyun growls and pushes the second finger in, but Sunggyu’s expecting him this time and doesn’t react as much as he’d like. Sunggyu rips open the package and rolls the condom on his cock with his long, pretty fingers. Woohyun scowls at Sunggyu’s overly-pleased expression. “You know, I liked you a lot better when you were on your knees.”

Sunggyu simply laughs at that and leans in for a kiss. Woohyun parts his lips to let Sunggyu’s tongue in. He groans with pleasure when Sunggyu squeezes his cock gently and begins to pump up and down slowly, lazily, as if they have all the time in the world.

“I thought you wanted to get this over with fast,” Woohyun says between sloppy kisses.

“I do, so hurry up already.” Sunggyu moves his hips impatiently and begins kissing up the side of Woohyun’s neck.

Woohyun doesn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly and efficiently finishes stretching Sunggyu open. He pours some more lube on his cock, then grips Sunggyu by the hip hard enough to leave bruises.

“Ready?”

Sunggyu responds by grabbing the base of his cock with one hand and sinking onto it, groaning as it went deeper, inch by inch. Woohyun leans forward to press kisses on his chest, distracting him from the friction. After a moment of catching his breath, Sunggyu begins to move, bouncing his hips up and down as Woohyun thrusts upwards. They soon fall into a pleasurable rhythm, and Sunggyu lets his eyes shut in pleasure.

His fingers wander blindly up Woohyun’s chest until they find the knot of his tie. Sunggyu fumbles with the knot until it comes undone.

“Thanks, it was getting a little hard to breathe,” Woohyun grunts. Sunggyu simply smirks and wraps it once around his neck.

“This is called payback,  _ Woohyun-ah _ ,” Sunggyu says before pulling on both ends so that it constricts uncomfortably tight.

Woohyun opens his mouth to protest, but finds it a poor use of his breath when he needs all of it to focus on breathing. He shoots Sunggyu a dark glare, internally begging Sunggyu to not kill him, but Sunggyu appears to be in total control. The tie is tight, but not tight enough that he’s about to pass out.

“I like you better like this,” Sunggyu says mockingly, and leans forward to press a quick kiss against his lips. Woohyun thrusts upwards especially hard, hitting a spot in Sunggyu that elicits a loud, broken moan.

Sunggyu’s movements pick up for a bit, but begin to slow with fatigue after several more minutes. His arms begin to droop, loosening his grip on Woohyun’s tie. Woohyun breathes in deeply, glad to have the air back in his lungs.

“Done already?” Woohyun laughs. He reaches up and pulls the ends of the tie from Sunggyu’s grip.

“Shut. Up.” Sunggyu’s breathing is hard and he’s leaning heavy against Woohyun’s chest.

Woohyun shakes his head in disappointment and settles his hands on Sunggyu’s hips. “My turn?”

“Do whatever,” Sunggyu mumbles tiredly, not minding the cheshire grin overtaking Woohyun’s expression.

Woohyun leans forward and sucks a bruising kiss onto Sunggyu’s collarbone. “With pleasure.”

He pulls Sunggyu off his lap and pushes him off the chair. Sunggyu stumbles backwards and grabs onto the table to keep from toppling over on his weak legs. Woohyun stands and undoes the top button of his shirt. He looks at Sunggyu, darkly, hungrily, and says, “Bend over.”

Sunggyu complies, bending over the wooden conference table. It’s cool against his skin, giving rise to goosebumps as Woohyun lines himself up behind him. Sunggyu has an almost dangerous idea, and he isn’t sure what possesses him to suddenly say, “You need help back there?”

Rather than reply, Woohyun pushes in quickly to the hilt. Sunggyu groans at the delicious friction, and his forearms give out so that his face is buried in his arms and all that’s keeping him upright are Woohyun’s hands on his hips.

“Move,” Sunggyu says breathlessly. Woohyun obeys, drilling into him at a merciless pace. Each thrust of his hips elicits a string of broken moans and curses, each louder than the last.

“We’ll get caught if you don’t shut up,” Woohyun pants. Sunggyu gives no indication that he’s heard except to move his hand down to his cock to pump it in time with Woohyun’s thrusts. Woohyun slows down and hums thoughtfully. “Unless you  _ want _ to get caught.”

“No,” Sunggyu slurs, pushing his hips back to encourage Woohyun to move again, “keep going, please.”

Woohyun laughs quietly and pulls the tie off his neck. He balls it up and reaches to shove it in Sunggyu’s mouth. “Don’t take that out.”

Sunggyu’s moan is muffled as he begins to move again. Woohyun fucks him fast and hard, and Sunggyu’s hand can barely keep up from where it’s grasping his own cock. Sunggyu knows when Woohyun’s close because he begins to talk about all the obscene things he wants to do to him, and Sunggyu hazily thinks that maybe one day they’ll get to try them. Woohyun shifts a little, and the next thrust has him seeing stars.

From that point on it’s hard to think in thoughts longer than single syllable phrases.  _ Yes. Please. More. _ Woohyun is happy to comply, pushing in at the perfect angle that turns Sunggyu into a pliant mess on the table.

“You look so good like this,” Woohyun moans. “You look perfect, naked and bending over the table for me because you want this so bad.”

Sunggyu whines, but his words are unintelligible through the tie, but he’s obedient and never takes it out. Woohyun smirks as Sunggyu claws desperately at the surface of the table. “Do you want to come?”

Sunggyu nods frantically. His eyes clench shut, and he’s only half aware of the way he’s pushing back desperately, meeting Woohyun’s thrusts in an attempt for  _ More. Deeper. _

Sunggyu whimpers as he comes, his hand trying desperately to catch all the cum before it can stain the expensive table. Woohyun grunts and his thrusts begin to grow uneven and desperate. When Woohyun comes, he fucks Sunggyu through it, and Sunggyu moans in pleasure and pain as he feels the friction against his already sensitive skin.

Woohyun doubles over, hands still on Sunggyu’s hips and his softening cock still inside him as he attempts to catch his breath. “Fuck.”

Sunggyu pulls the now grossly damp tie out of his mouth. “I know.”

“That was…”

“I know.”

Sunggyu groans as Woohyun pulls out, and his legs finally give out. He drops down to his knees next to the table. “Oh my God. I can’t believe that just happened.”

Woohyun ties the condom up and wrinkles his nose. “Where the fuck am I supposed to throw this?” His eyes widen. “Oh, God, what if someone uses this room tomorrow and sees it in the wastebin?”

“Just throw it in a plastic baggie from the coffee room and throw it away when you get home.” Sunggyu holds out his sticky hand where the cum was beginning to dry. “Ew. Get me a tissue before you do that.”

“This is so disgusting,” Woohyun mumbles, but grabs a pack of tissues out of his bag and hands them to Sunggyu.

“That’s disgusting?” Sunggyu asks incredulously. He motions to his entire body. “ _ This _ … this is disgusting.”

“Ugh, at least you didn’t sweat in your clothes,” Woohyun complains, fanning his shirt. “The people on the train are going to think I just came back from running a marathon.”

“Fuck,” Sunggyu curses. “The train. How the fuck am I supposed to ride the train?”

Woohyun shrugs and begins to gather Sunggyu’s clothes, tossing the items to him one at a time. “At least we’ll be riding it together.”

“Ugh.” Sunggyu clumsily pulled on his pants and shirt. “Can we just split cab fare? I don’t think I can handle hard plastic seats right now.”

“Sure.” Woohyun sighs tiredly and pushes his hair back. “So… while I find a place to dump  _ this _ ,” he says, motioning to the used condom still in his hand, “you call a cab.”

Sunggyu nods and they get to work straightening up the room and erasing all evidence of their vile deed. His limbs feel leaden as they walk out the building into the cold winter air. He leans against Woohyun’s shoulder for the ride back.

“Fuck. I think we were supposed to get more work done,” Sunggyu mumbles sleepily.

“Just sleep over at my place,” Woohyun replies automatically. They both stiffen for a moment and the atmosphere becomes tense. Woohyun curses his loose mouth for once again saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

“...Fine,” Sunggyu says after a moment. 

Woohyun furrows his brows. “Wait, seriously? You sure?”

“Just shut up about it,” Sunggyu groans. “It’s not because I like you or anything.”

Woohyun grins. “Of course.”

“And you have to carry me once we get inside.”

“No problem.”

Sunggyu narrows his eyes. “And shut up about it at work.”

Woohyun laughs at that. “Does that mean this a date?”

“Oh, God,” Sunggyu groans, burying his head in his hands. Woohyun frowns at the sudden movement and rests a hand on his shoulder in concern. “I went on a date with Nam Woohyun from Marketing.”

Woohyun leans back in his seat and smiles, his hand continuing to rub comforting circles on Sunggyu’s back. “There, there. It’s not all bad.”

Sunggyu sighs and gives up, slumping against Woohyun’s shoulder in defeat. Woohyun wraps a warm arm around his frame and presses a discrete kiss to the top of his head. Whatever, Sunggyu thinks, he can set the record straight in the morning.


End file.
